ATL Les Larmes de la Terre
by Angharrad
Summary: « Si tu as de si grands yeux Helga, ce n’est pas pour voir et prévenir la Mort, mais pour pleurer en leur ouvrant les chemins du Valhalla. » Déclara la vieille en s’approchant de l’enfant.


**Au Temps des Légendes – Helga**

**Les Larmes de la Terre**

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages des Fondateurs, ainsi que Poudlard ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK. Rowling à qui je ne fais qu'emprunter les noms et les lieux.

En revanche l'histoire que je vais vous conter est ma vision de la Fondation de Poudlard et de la vie de Fondateurs.

**Avant propos **: Sachez que cette nouvelle peut-être lue indépendamment, mais accompagne ses sœurs « Au temps des Légendes – Rowena » et « ATL – Le Fils du Serpent » : aucune pour être dans les temps du PJM17

OOoooOOoooOO

**Mots du Défi PJM17 :**

**glapissement** (NM 1. Cri aigu de l'animal qui glapit. 2. Son de voix, cri aigu et désagréable.)

**conviction** (1. Vx. Preuve matérielle d'un crime, d'un délit, d'une faute. 2. Certitude de l'esprit fondée sur des preuves jugées suffisantes. Opinions, idées, principes considérés comme fondamentaux.)

**séquestrer** (Maintenir quelqu'un enfermé en le privant arbitrairement et

illégalement de sa liberté.)

**cénotaphe** (Tombeau vide élevé à la mémoire d'un mort, généralement illustre ou représentatif, qui a été enterré ailleurs ou qui n'a pas reçu de sépulture.)

**flasque** (1. Qui n'a pas de tenue, de fermeté. 2. Petite bouteille plate.)

OOoooOOoooOO

L'enfant suçait goulûment son pouce, en apparence inconsciente l'agitation autour d'elle. Mais qui aurait pu en vouloir à la fillette de trois ans. Il aurait même été attendu qu'elle se mette à pleurer, victime des émotions conflictuelles autour d'elle, de l'abandon inattendu de sa mère, du sol boueux et humide sous ses fesses, des éclaboussures aux pas précipités qui manquaient de la piétiner. Mais rien de tout ça ne semblait la toucher.

Un peu plus loin, une femme pleurait, hurlait, s'arrachait les cheveux, se trouva enfermer dans l'étreinte forte de la femme à la capeline grise. Devant elles, les hommes et notamment celui à la mèche blanche, donnaient des muscles autour du chariot échoué. Il cria après quelques minutes à s'évertuer à soulever le chariot donc l'essieu s'était brisé, pour ordonner de vider le contenu le plus vite possible au lieu de perdre leur énergie à soulever une charge trop lourde.

La femme épleuré hurla qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Que son enfant allait mourir, avant de s'entendre dire un « Paix Femme » de l'homme à la mèche blanche qui s'activait plus que les autres. La dame à la cape grise, manifestement sa compagne, échangea un regard lourd de sens avec lui, et se détacha de la mère.

Elle passa près de la fillette et lui sourit. « Maman va venir bientôt, ma chérie » et marcha aussi vite que ses jupes et la boue le lui permettaient vers un second chariot. L'enfant chancelante se redressa pourtant et tenta de suivre sa mère, mais déjà celle-ci était repassée, les bras chargés d'une besace et d'un long bâton de bois gravé de dessins étranges. Ceux-ci faisaient rêver la petite fille, lorsqu'ils s'illuminaient de cette lumière que bien peu semblaient apercevoir.

Une rafale de vent fit basculer la petite fille qui tomba la tête la première dans la boue. Ou bien étaient-ce ces grands costauds qui avaient abandonné leurs rôles de guetteurs et protecteurs du convoi, pour venir aider à soulever le chariot. Elle ne comprenait pas l'agitation, trop petite pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Oh hisse ! » effort collectif incroyable. L'énergie du désespoir. « Écartez-le ! ». Puis l'éclat dans la boue de la lourde charge abandonnée. Le silence. Silence pesant, uniquement troublé par la pluie qui continuait à jouer avec la boue de plus en plus profonde. La femme à la cape grise – _Maman_, pensa la petite fille – se précipita sur la l'ombre informe qui avait été tirée par deux hommes de sous la carriole. Quelques secondes supplémentaires qui permirent à la fillette de se remettre à quatre pattes et de se glisser entre les jambes du peuple qui s'attroupait autour du char éventré.

« Aïa ! Mon fils mon petit garçon ! » Cria la mère en se précipitant à terre, écartant Maman. L'homme à la mèche blanche – _Papa,_ se rappela l'enfant – rattrapa sa compagne et la dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle hocha la tête et les larmes jaillirent alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans ses bras.

Des cris s'élevèrent d'abord des femmes, puis les hommes joignirent leurs plaintes. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi pleuraient-ils ? Le garçon, _Brian_, il allait bien. Il se tenait assis sur le rocher, et regardait la scène. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas rassurer sa maman ?

L'enfant contourna la troupe et s'approcha du caillou et de son hôte.

« Pourquoi tu dis rien à ta maman ? » Demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par la tunique. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu me vois petite Hilda ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Bah voui ! Va voir ta maman ! Elle pleure. » Insista l'enfant.

« Mais je ne peux pas. Personne ne me voit ! Ils ne m'écoutent pas ! ne m'entendent pas ! Je suis là, alors pourquoi ont-ils dégagé le chariot ? Je ne suis pas dessous ! Ce n'est pas moi ça ! » S'emporta-t-il en pointant le corps en grande partie écrasé. « Dit leur Hilda ! » S'écria-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! » Pleurnicha la fillette.

« Dit leur, je t'en supplie, dit leur que je suis là et que je vais bien ! » Implora-t-il tout la secouant comme un arbre dont on voudrait faire tomber les fruits.

« Maman ! » Appela l'enfant paniquée.

L'homme à la mèche blanche redressa tout à coup la tête.

« Maëlwys, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla la femme à la cape grise.

« Hilda, où est-elle ? » Murmura-t-il pour ses seules oreilles.

« Elle était assise sur une pierre du bord de la route. Je l'ai vue quand je suis allée chercher ma trousse de guérisseuse et ton bâton. Elle était sage et imperturbable, même pas curieuse de ce qui se passait. »

« Alors pourquoi ai-je cette impression d'oppression et de danger. » Continua l'homme. Il continua à balayer la foule des pleureurs des yeux, sa femme s'écarta de lui pour lui porter assistance. Le cri assourdi par les pleurs leur parvint alors.

« Par la barbe de Merlin Hilda ! » S'écria Maëlwys.

« Par les Puissances ! Maëlwys c'est le petit Brian. » Elle avait le souffle coupé apercevant la silhouette éthérée de l'enfant.

« Mais je ne vois rien, comment. »

« Pas le temps, va la chercher, vite ! Ne le laisse pas lui faire du mal ou l'emporter ! Protège là de tes bras. » Et elle le poussa en direction de leur enfant, qui à l'écart de l'attroupement criait sans attirer la moindre attention.

L'instinct paternel fut cependant le plus fort. Frappant le vide apparent de son bâton runique il saisit la fillette dans ses bras et l'enferma dans un cocon protecteur alors. La mère suivit de prêt, lançant une poignée d'herbes sur le fantôme qu'elle semblait seule à avoir avec sa fille.

« Accepte la mort, fait le deuil des vivants, ne laisse pas le choc de cette mort violente t'enfermer pour l'éternité en ces lieux désolés. Fais la paix avec ta vie, et avance sans crainte vers la porte. » Chanta-t-elle. L'enfant décédé ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se tue. Il s'approcha de la femme et lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolé. Vous le direz à Maman ? Dîtes lui… Que je l'écouterai la prochaine fois… » Dit-il en disparaissant.

« Maëlwys, Donne lui à boire la totalité du contenu de cette **flasque**. Et écartons nous. » Murmura-t-elle en lui lançant la petite bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, Maëlwys-Kaï dit Brian Borée Roi d'Irlande, à avoir hérité du savoir des anciens. »

OOoooOOoooOO

Courir. C'était le seul acte qu'elle se permettait. Courir, à en perdre haleine. Courir alors que les flèches tombent du ciel telle une pluie de mort. Se baisser et éviter la hache, détacher la cape prise entre la lame et le sol, et reprendre sa course.

Essoufflée, elle continue à courir vers la falaise. Là-bas, les chefs se battent. Là-bas, la Mort règne.

« Papa ! » appelle l'enfant, alors que ses grands yeux bruns virent au noir et tombe sur un groupe d'Irlandais entourés d'une horde viking. Au-dessus d'eux, plane l'ombre néfaste. Elle se précipite vers un des siens tombé non loin de là, et lui ferme les yeux, accompagnant son dernier voyage de ses larmes et morts de réconfort. L'homme s'éteint apaisé, il est mort en guerrier.

L'enfant se redresse, les mains couvertes de sang, tenant la dague que l'homme de son clan lui a glissée en héritage.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » appela le viking, le visage couvert du sang de ses victimes à travers son casque.

« Que fait une enfant sur un champ de bataille ? » S'étonna un autre qui retirait avec peine sa hache à double tranchant du corps de son adversaire. Mais la fillette n'en avait que faire. Elle suivait la faucheuse, ange ténébreuse, et continua à courir vers la falaise et son père. Ils la suivirent du regard, leurs rires brutaux accompagnant son chemin, s'interrompant tout à coup dans leur suivi, réalisant.

« Elle marche avec la mort ! » S'écria l'homme au casque.

« Une Valkyrie ! » Affirma avec terreur l'homme à la hache.

« Inconcevable, c'est une rouquine ! » S'exclama le casqué. « Allons regarde là, ce n'est de plus qu'une enfant ! » Ses paroles durent porter, car elle s'arrêta net dans sa course, puis se tourna lentement vers eux. Son regard noir transperça leurs âmes et les figea au point qu'ils en lâchèrent leurs armes.

« La Faucheuse n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi. » Cracha-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Et sans attendre une réaction quelconque de leur part, elle leur tourna le dos et s'enfuit vers l'enclave Irlandaise.

« Ulrich ? » Gémit l'homme à la Hache. Le sus nommé était devenu rouge de honte et de fureur. Il saisit son casque et le jeta avec violence sur le cadavre d'un Irlandais, maintenu debout pas la lance qui l'avait transpercé. Il hurla.

« Aaaaahhhhh ! Ce n'est pas une enfant qui décidera de mon rendez-vous avec Hel. Suis-moi Toré, et attrapons là ! » Ordonna-t-il en saisissant la lance qui était toujours fichée dans le ventre de son adversaire.

« Es-tu fou ? tu viens d'être maudit par une Valkyrie, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est attrapons-la ? » Paniquait Toré.

« Et laisser s'enfuir la fille de l'autre goret ? N'as-tu donc pas reconnue Hilda aux tresses blanches alors qu'elle nous passe juste sous le nez ? Et que crains-tu d'une de ces maudites rouquines ? Elle ne peut pas être une vraie Valkyrie, seulement un démon dont la tête apportera gloire à notre clan. Et puis c'est moi qu'elle a maudit, pas toi ! »

Toré le dévisage, puis regarda la direction dans laquelle l'enfant courrait. Plissant les yeux pour accroître la portée de sa vue, il aperçut les deux tresses blondes qui encadraient la chevelure flamboyante de celle-ci. Il réfléchit rapidement, se remémorant les mots qu'elle avait prononcés tout en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de sa hache.

« Je suis ton homme, » Déclara-t-il finalement.

« Alors, la chasse commence. » Murmura-t-il, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

OOoooOOoooOO

« La Chasse est finie ! » Ricana l'adolescent, tenant du bout des doigts la patte sans doute brisée du chiot qu'il avait pourchassé. Les **glapissements** seuls témoignaient qu'il pouvait encore être en vie.

« Laisse le ! » Cria la fillette, laissant choir les lourds sauts qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à remonter du puits, et courut vers l'adolescent et le cercle de spectateurs.

« Quoi, n'ai-je pas le droit de mettre à mort ma proie ? » La railla le gaillard.

« Ne joue pas de ton pouvoir de mort sur plus faible que toi. Tue le si tu as faim, mais ne te montre pas cruel ! »

« Que sais-tu de la cruauté ? »

« Je suis esclave. » Cracha-t-elle, la voix chargée de venin.

Ceux qui regardaient jusqu'à présent en riant se turent immédiatement. Glacés par le froid des paroles que la rouquine avait jeté. Le garçon qui jusque-là jouait avec l'animal moribond avait lui aussi cessé de bouger, foudroyé par le regard noir de l'enfant. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une peur irraisonnée pointa dans son estomac.

« Hilda au lieu de perdre ton temps en bavardage et de gaspiller toute cette bonne eau, tu ferais mieux de terminer tes corvées et répondre à l'appel de ton maître et d'Helga. » Cria Ulrich qui marchait dans leur direction, portant sur ses épaules un cerf mort.

« La mort ne sera pas douce avec toi. » Déclara-t-elle avec une telle b **conviction /b ** que l'adolescent recula comme frappé par ses paroles.

« Oh et puis tiens, tu n'as qu'à l'achever s'il te fait tant de peine ! » Grogna-t-il tout en jetant l'animal avec un dédain simulé au bas du chemin.

La rouquine attendit que chacun ait jeté son éclat de rire et détourné les regards. Puis sans prendre la peine de ramasser les seaux, elle courut le long du chemin, tout droit vers l'endroit où l'animal avait disparu dans les fourrés. Curieux, Ulrich la suivit à distance, se demandant bien comment elle pourrait la retrouver. Mais c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle marcha droit sur l'animal.

Celui-ci avait cessé de bouger. Plus aucun son ne s'échappait de lui. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et semblait attendre la mort. Hilda le déposa précautionneusement dans ses jupes et reprit sa course effrénée. Elle suivit le chemin qui s'écartait du village et bifurqua pour monter à la cabane d'Helga, la Chamane qui l'avait prise sous son aile.

Celle-ci était assise sur une large pierre, appuyée sur un bout de bois qui lui servait aussi bien de canne qu'à officier lors de ses travaux de magie. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de faire brûler le reste des herbes de sa séance de divination et de dissiper les visions en même temps que la fumée. Elle leva à peine les yeux lorsque Hilda tomba à genoux et lui présenta, implorante l'animal.

« Je ne peux rien faire, il a déjà décidé de mourir. » Soupira-t-elle, agitant du bout de son bâton les braises de son feu. L'enfant recula, puis voulu insister, mais la vieille Helga leva des yeux dont même le blanc avait viré au noir, et parla de sa voix grave de Chamane.

« Si tu as de si grands yeux Hilda, ce n'est pas pour voir et prévenir la Mort, mais pour pleurer en leur ouvrant les chemins du Valhalla. » Déclara la vieille en s'approchant de l'enfant.

« A quoi cela sert-il de pleurer. La Mort les emporte tous. » Cracha la rouquine qui se redressa, l'oiseau mort dans les mains. Helga voulut la retenir, mais ses mains tordues par l'arthrose la trahirent, et l'enfant s'échappa.

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu Chamane. Cette esclave n'est bonne à rien, » grogna le guerrier qui l'avait suivie et avait regardé la scène d'un sourire moqueur.

« Occupe toi donc de la guerre Ulrich, et laisse moi m'occuper de la Magie. »

« Mauvaise idée que de vouloir former la rouquine. Elle a le caractère flamboyant et destructeur. Quant à ses yeux, ils sont plus changeants et sombres que les ténèbres. »

« Ne parle donc pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. » S'emporta la vieille. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds, faisant écho à sa colère ? à celle de l'enfant ? L'homme recula.

« Assure toit plutôt qu'Hilda soit présente demain et entière cette fois. » Elle lui tourna le dos et d'un pas qui semblait sûr malgré son manque d'équilibre, soutenue par son bâton chargé de talisman, elle regagna sa hutte, laissant la terre retrouver son calme.

Le garçon était mort, quelques jours plus tard, dévoré par une meute de chien retournés à l'état sauvage. Hilda n'avait pas versé une larme lors du bûché funéraire.

OOoooOOoooOO

Enfermée, à nouveau. **Séquestrée**, encore une fois dans les cales miteuses d'un vieux rafiot. Helga, la douce Helga était morte et alors que les guerriers repartaient au combat, Ulrich avait fait jouer son droit sur sa vie. À nouveau les chaînes avaient été passées à ses poignets et pieds, et le contact vital avec la terre rompu.

Hilda, la petite fille Irlandaise était devenue une jeune femme pleine de vie, et au sourire qui parfois pouvait paraître cruel et inhumain. Elle avait juste compris, alors qu'Helga la menait devant la porte, pour lui dire au revoir, que pleurer ce qui allait arriver n'était pas une solution. Elle devait garder ses larmes pour les accompagner, et non pour les retenir.

Dire à quel point ces voyages en mer pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens, aurait été compter sans sa force de caractère et sa dévotion aux autres. Les cales chargées d'esclaves pour repeupler les terres que la guerre de Knut livrerait en pâture à ses alliers Danois. Hilda bien qu'enchaînée et malade oubliait ses soucis personnels pour s'occuper de ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle qui avait vécu si longtemps esclave qu'elle en avait perdu jusqu'au souvenir de ce qu'était la liberté savait toutes les peines par lesquelles passeraient ces esclaves nouvellement asservis. Certains avaient essayé de se donner la mort, d'autres avaient déclenché des rixes. Toujours le sang avaient été grand vainqueur, et les yeux de la jeune femme prirent la teinte noire des Valkyrie permanente.

Et pourtant il y'avait sur le navire un homme dont la mort refusait de croiser le chemin. Ulrich, que les années avaient éprouvé au point de le faire paraître deux fois son âge, mais que la mort refusait de gracier de son baiser. Il survivait. En piteux état, mais il survivait. Et dans un accès de fureur suite à une parole malheureuse de Toré, ancien compagnon qui l'avait aidé à capturer autrefois la princesse d'Irlande pour en faire son esclave, il avait décidé de prêter à nouveau sa lame à Knut.

Mais la durée de la traversée, et le fait qu'il avait une fois de plus survécu à une blessure mortelle – un crochet d'amarre qui avait sauté et s'était planté non loin de son cœur – n'arrangèrent en rien son humeur sinistre. Encore moins quand on vint lui raconter que la rouquine donnait du fil à retordre aux hommes en les empêchant de se servir dans la cale des femmes.

En effet, alors que le vaisseau viking retrouvait le vaisseau anglais de Knut afin de remonter la rivière jusqu'au lieu qui serait appelé bien plus tard Glasgow, les marins et guerriers avaient décidé de prendre du bon temps avant les semaines de guerres qui s'annonçaient. Il descendit donc la hache à la main.

« Où es-tu sale petite rouquine ! » Hurla-t-il en entrant dans la cale des femmes. Il l'avisa au fin fond de celle-ci, agenouillée près d'une femme dont la joue portait les marques évidentes de la trempe qu'avait du lui mettre l'homme qui avait voulu lui faire l'honneur de le divertir. Elle n'avait pas bronché à la voix tonitruante qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Maudite Chienne. J'apprends que tu es intervenue une fois de plus. »

« Va-t-en Ulrich tu vois bien que j'ai à faire ! » Cracha-t-elle alors que le regard de sa compagne se faisait vitreux. Le coup partit, sans qu'elle le voit venir, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'occuper du salut d'autrui.

Il la traîna en grande partie par les cheveux vers cette petite salle entre les diverses cales où étaient stockés les vivres. D'un coup de pied furieux, il envoya promener l'homme-enfant qui jouait avec une des esclaves. Sa fureur l'aveuglait.

« Maudit, tu m'as maudit, et en plus de laisser mon corps en pâture à la putréfaction, tu me pourris la vie ! » Cria-t-il en la jetant contre les sacs de grains. Il arracha sa propre tunique et elle vit avec horreur le corps de l'homme qui l'avait capturée enfant, et qu'elle avait maudit dans un accès de colère. Il n'était plus qu'un mort sur pied. Si son visage était à peu près intact, il n'en était rien de son corps, couvert de plaies suppurantes. Elle ferma vivement les yeux, cette vision d'horreur perturbant le contrôle ferme qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent exercé sur son propre corps, et vida le contenu de son estomac par terre.

« Aha ! Toi aussi tu ne peux supporter cette vision. Pourtant, tu es de ces pucelles qui marchent avec la Mort. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur ! Mais comme tu m'as privée de la mort, je vais te privée de ta compagne. » Il acheva d'arracher sa tunique déchirée, et se dirigea avec ses intensions clairement affichées vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se débattit pas alors qu'il la saisissait par sa longue chevelure rousse, et l'allongeait de force.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le corps sans vie d'Ulrich à ses pieds. Etait elle en perdue dans l'un des multiples cercles de l'enfer ? La chaleur suffocante semblait l'indiquer. Et cet ange ténébreux, aux ailes aussi noires que les cendres et à la cape tâchée de sang semblait indiqué la présence des bourreaux du cercle.

Non elle était bien vivante à en juger la douleur qui peu à peu la ramenait vers el monde des vivants. Une silhouette au loin la salua et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes pour faire place à cet ange qui traversait les flammes et venait vers elle. Hilda se recroquevilla quelques instants, puis s'aperçut que malgré le feu, elle avait froid. Elle comprit qu'inconsciemment, elle avait levé la malédiction d'Ulrich, et avait marché trop longtemps du côté des morts. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Une poutre s'effondra à l'entrée de la pièce devant l'ange, et l'équilibre du navire changea. Le bateau s'enfonçait dans les eaux.

« Hilda… » Appela doucement l'être à peine sorti de l'enfance. Mais la rousse ne bougea pas. Son cerveau avait beau revenir peu à peu de son périple inconscient de l'autre côté du Voile, son corps n'en refusait pas moins de se réveiller. Il semblait en état de choc avancé. A tel point qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa propre chevelure qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds une fois libérée de toute contrainte, avait pris feu. L'enfant détacha sa cape et la jeta Hilda pour étouffer les flammes. Elle hurla, se débattit. La terre trembla au fond de la rivière créant des vagues qui agitèrent le bateau déjà bien malmené par l'incendie. Tout ceci se faisant écho des émotions de la jeune femme.

Dans un réflexe de défense, Hilda sentit la terre, source de réconfort et sa protectrice, se tendre et libérer une force pour la protéger de cet étrange personnage. Elle sentit l'air autour d'elle se tendre et se charger à son tour de cette présence qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Les éléments luttaient, et elle avait face à elle un enfant de l'Air. Mais dans l'état d'inconscience où elle était, sa magie instinctive risquait de les tuer toutes les deux alors que l'enfant cherchait clairement à l'aider.

Elle leva les yeux, implorant le pardon de cet ange miséricordieux dont son propre corps rejetait l'aide. Elle croisa ce regard jade, mélange de vert, de gris et de bleu, intense, qui sembla la transpercer et voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. « Helga… » Souffla l'être, ses yeux s'écarquillant à cette réalisation.

« Rowena… » Murmura la jeune femme, remarquant la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Elle vit l'enfant secouer vivement la tête, comme niant les paroles échangées. Hilda essaya de se redresser mais en vain. Son voyage avait puisé dans ses réserves bien diminuées par la traversée maritime.

C'est dans un état de semi conscience qu'elle sentit la chaleur des flammes s'éloigner d'elle. L'ange la transporta jusqu'à un second navire à l'abri du feu et où les esclaves semblaient à présent libre.

« Je l'ai ! » S'exclama la voix d'un homme dans les bras desquels elle se sentit tomber. Il la serra contre son cœur, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il eu jamais tenu dans ses bras. Alors elle laissa son esprit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OOoooOOoooOO

Elle se tenait droite devant cette croix qu'elle avait sculptée dans la pierre. À ses pieds, elle avait déposé les cendres de ceux qui avaient cru en elle et en ce havre de paix qu'elle avait cru pouvoir construire seule, à l'abri du regard des hommes. **Cénotaphe **perdu sur ce petit bout de rocher, au milieu de la mer.

Elle avait cru comme tant d'autre à ce beau projet. Une école où chaque jeune sorcier et serait éduqué dans les préceptes de l'ancien peuple, héritiers des pouvoirs de Faërie. Pour cela, elle avait attaché ses pas à ceux de l'enfant qui l'avait sauvée du naufrage, à ceux de ce guerrier dont elle avait sauvé le fils lycanthrope, à ceux d'un chef de guerre à la fougue du lion.

Mais une vie n'était pas assez pour réaliser tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Et chacun d'eux était l'héritier de traditions particulières qui ne pouvaient être enseignées dans cette école. Aussi avait elle décidé, les années passant, de préparer son propre héritage.

Brian, l'aîné de ses enfants ayant survécu suivrait bientôt cette route. Passez le rocher au Cénotaphe, traversez les murs de brumes, et arrivez au Refuge. Un verger l'attendrait non loin du bâtiment de pierre, et caché en son sein, sous l'arbre des morts, la crypte du rituel.

Hilda, dîtes Helga, en hommage à la Chamane qui l'avait aidée à contrôler son don, Poufsouffle, car elle avait tant qu'elle l'avait pu cherché à donner la vie, sourit en achevant le sortilège qui protégerait le passage. Elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de prophétie de Rowena. Mais elle savait, que dans mille ans, ses héritiers continueraient à suivre le chemin du refuge. Et qu'un jour, alors que tout semblerai perdu, elle serait là, dans ces vieilles pierres, pour guider à nouveau avec ses compagnons héritiers de Merlin, les enfants égarés de Faërie.

Elle caressa son ventre rebondi de vie. Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive, la mort ne serait jamais une ennemie pour elle. Simplement une compagnonne un peu égoïste, qui la retiendrait un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse à nouveau appel à elle. Elle versa quelques larmes sur la croix de pierre. Celle-ci brilla un instant d'une douce lumière dorée. Puis se ternit pour se fondre dans la masse de rocher.

Helga sourit. Poudlard l'attendait ainsi que ses amis. Et l'avenir, aussi sombre qu'il pouvait paraître, conservait toujours une lueur d'espoir.

**Angharrad – **21 Février 2-005


End file.
